the_seraphic_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pegasus Class
The Pegasus Class starship is a class of starship in service of Star Command and the Alliance. Their design and construction was demanded by the BuTani Overview after the disasterous Gryar War exposed serious design and strategy faults in the currant Star Command ships and service. The idea was to create the first "capital" starship in Star Command serice, twice as big and powerful as anything they had built before. Design The first major design meetings between various shipyards, Star Command design teams and corporate partners was in the city of Omoa on Orsimo in 318AE. Bhutan Jii was present representing the Royal Baraben Prime Shipyards and it was chaired by Nikolai Takowyski and Admiral Guinevere Bourbon. There were also representatives of major corporations who would work on the starships such as the BuTani Corporation, Rossum Robotics and ProFly Industries. After this meeting it was decided that a major corporation would work in synch with a shipyard or other major team on one or two components of the ships design. One of the major problems with the early design phase was the fact that no Alliance starship had ever required an overdrive core as big or powerful as the Pegasus Class, over twice as big as the previous largest. It was not until Bhutan Jii came up with the Duel Power Matrix that the power problem was solved. At the second major design meeting in 319AE the ships design was changed. Thrity two decks were reduced to twenty six. Eight starfighter wings were reduced to six, two shuttlebays to one, with a reduction in the amoutn of shuttlecraft as well, and two mediplexes was reduced to one and the tradition of younger officers sharing quarters was reintroduced. The ship has 212 power relays on each deck. Six forward missile launcher, three aft. The ship is equipped with 1-08 and 1-22 calibre PEP cannons The ship was deigned to have many little design features, such as areas of greenery and coving on the top of walls, so it felt less like a ship and more like a home. The final design was signed off and approved by Star Command in October 319AE and construction on the prototype, the ScSS Pegasus, began in the Sfilama System. Construction The Pegasus Class starts construction with the Duel Power Matrix and five computer cores being laid down first. The DMP was built at the Royal Baraben Prime Shipyards and then delivered to the Sfilama System. In October 321AE the ScSS Pegasus was launched for final tests. During this period the pulled the EVE programme. The ScSS Seraphic is a Pegasus Class starship. The Pegasus Class has twenty six decks.The ship has five compuetr cores. One shuttlebay. One mediplex. The hull has five layers to it. Layout Deck One - Main Bridge, CO's Office, Deck Three - Restaurant (with bar below) Deck Four - Bar (with restaurant above) Deck 5-9 - Executive, Officer and Family Quarters Deck Twenty Three - Locator Hub, School cafeteria. Deck Twenty Six - 4 cargo bays, 2 armouries, 3 bathrooms and latches for 4 dropships. Auxilary Craft The Pegasus Class carries: 6 Griffin Class Shuttlecraft 4 starfighter wings, 48 Sirius Class Starfighters in total. A Captain's Yacht. 6 Hammerwing's. See: List of Pegasus Class Starships